1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anion releasing apparatus which is adapted to video appliances. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for releasing anions by releasing anions out of a main body of a product, by driven convective flow caused by heat from heating parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using video appliances, such as a television receiver, a computer monitor, an audio-video system, etc., several people usually use them in a limited space. Thus environmental problems arise from their use. The users are exposed to an environment tainted with problems, such as dust, air pollution, cigarette smoke, or the like.
Meanwhile, recent-developed video appliances, having an apparatus for generating anions, create and release anions simultaneously while performing their own functions, so that the environment can be improved.
The conventional video appliances having an apparatus for generating anions adopt an exhaust fan in order to expel anions out of their body. This is the so-called forced blowing method. However, such a method results in other problems. One problem is fan noise which results in another environmental problem; another is the necessity of the additional parts and circuitries for driving the fan, as well as the addition of a fan. The additional parts make it difficult to make the best of the interior space of an end product. This is also contrary to the growing tendency to miniaturize products.
Finally, the cost that is spent on ancillary functions instead of primary functions will be increased. Aside from the increased cost of production of the parts being added, it increases power consumption, design cost, manufacturing cost, etc.